Better
by xxxloveydoveyxxx
Summary: After being betrayed by her "friends":, Amu moves away and joins another group. But when she comes back the guardians, Ikuto, and Utau will see that she's back and better than ever. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

_ Amu's POV_

_ Flashback_

_"Ohayo minna." I said as I walked into the royal garden._

_ "Ohayo, Amu-chan, today is anniversary of the day you joined the guardians!" Said Tadase-kun._

_ "Honto?!" I asked excitedly._

_ "Yep, we're going to get ice cream today after school to celebrate!" Yelled Yaya._

_ After school_

_ "Yay, we're finally here, let's go Amu-ch-" Said Yaya before she got cutoff._

_ "Minna, X-eggs!" Yelled Tadase._

_ As we ran outside. There were at least 10 x-eggs._

_ "Ran chara na-" I said as I stopped in horror._

_ I stood as Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su's went back into their eggs and cracked._

_ "Ran, Miki, Dia, Su!" I yyelled as I ran over and picked up their cracked eggs._

_ The x-eggs got away…_

_ "Amu! How can you be so careless?" Yelled Tadase._

_ "Yeah, you can't even take care of your own eggs? You don't deserve to be a guardian!" Yelled Rima._

_ "I guess you aren't the true owner of the Humpty lock, mail me your cloak on Monday." Yelled Tadase as he ripped the humpty lock from my neck._

_ They walked away, as I held my cracked eggs close to my heart. When they were out of sight, I yelled…_

_ "FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS ANYWAY!" I yelled, at that moment the humpty lock flew back at me, then the strangest thing happened. It turned Red, then Ran's Egg revived itself. _

_ "No way…" I whispered to myself._

_ Then it turned blue, Miki's egg revived itself. It turned green, and then Su's egg revived itself. It turned yellow and Dia's egg revived itself. Then it faced me and said…_

_ "Hinamori Amu, we are the guardians of the Humpty Lock." Said the first voice._

_ "We have never met anyone so interesting, please accept us as your Shugo Chara…"Said the second voice as two Shugo Chara came out of the humpty lock. _

_ The first one had long pink hair like mine, a blue dress with ribbons and bows, pink ballet shoes, and angel wings. But they weren't like El's wings, they were big almost like fairy wings. She had big innocent amber eyes like mine._

_ The second had a purple and black strapless dress, with X's and Crosses, it had long dark purple hair tied into pigtails with butterfly clips. She had dark purple eyes, that almost looked emotionless._

_ "Hello, Amu-chan, my name is Akemi." Said the first one._

_ "Hey, my name is Chou, nice to meet you." Said the second one crossing her arms blushing._

_ "Hehe, sorry about her, that's her nicest way to hi." Said Akemi sweat dropping. _

_ "Urusai!" Yelled Chou._

_ When I got home, Ami was crying._

_ "Ami, what's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side._

_ "Onee-Chwan, I don't wanna leave my fwiends." She said crying. _

_ Before I was able to say anything, my mom came in the room._

_ "There you are Amu-chan, we're moving tonight, I'll let you guys go to school tomorrow, but after that, you two transferring schools."_

_ "Mama, I don't want to go to school, I think I need to pack, Ami can go, but can I stay home?" _

_ "But don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?" She asked me confused._

_ "No, it's alright."_

_ "Well, ok…" She said quietly. _

_End of flashback_

It's been 3 years since that day… eventually Ran, Dia, Su, and Miki hatched again, but they're different. At my new school, Seiko Academy, I met a group with Shugo Chara also, funny it like déjà vu. We call ourselves the Royals. We fight X-eggs, and everything was alright during those three years, until _it happened…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, just a reminder, I'm rewriting this so most of it is different.**

Amu's POV

"Amu-chi, hurry up!" Yelled Kira running to the gates Seiko Academy.

"Amu-chan, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late." Said Shizuka calmly walking a couple steps ahead of me.

"Mou, you guys walk to fast, Ran." I said.

"Hai, Amu-chan, Hop, Step, Jump!" She yelled as I jumped to the gates.

"Mou, Amu-chi, it's not fair, you can chara change with Ran." Said Kira panting because she ran all the way here.

"Kira-chan, calm down please."

As we were walking to class, we bumped into Kaito, Daisuke, and Haru.

"Good morning, Amu-chan, Shizuka-chan, Sato-san." Said Kaito waving at us.

"Yo, Amu, Shizuka, Kira!" Yelled Daisuke.

"Morning." Said Haru.

After I moved, the school I was transferred to was Seiko Academy. There I met the Royals.

Yamamoto Kaito, Prince Chair, twin of Yamamoto Shizuka, and he's my boyfriend. He has hazel hair, and brown eyes, when I first met him, I thought he looked like a kid, but as months passed, he showed his mature side, and well we started dating. His Shugo Chara is Kenji, Kenji represents Kaito's dream to be kind and protect everyone he loves or cares for. Kenji has black, red eyes, he was wearing a white suit with a red tie, and he has a belt that has a sword in it.

Hinamori Amu, me, Princess Chair. I'm still the same, the only thing that changed about me is my hair, which cascades down to my back if it's down, and I tie it to a side ponytail with x clips. My Charas are Ran, who represents my desire to be better at sports and dance better. Miki represents my desire to draw better and to have better coordination. Su represents my desire to be better at house work and cooking. Dia represents my radiance and my desire to sing better. Akemi represents my desire to be a kinder, cuter, and sweeter girl. Chou represents my cool and spicy personality, but she has a soft side to, like me.

Nakamura Daisuke, Dutch Chair. He has messy blonde hair, and brown eyes. His Shugo Chara, Yuki, represents his desire to be good at every sport especially basketball. Yuki has silver hair and silver eyes, he has a basketball uniform.

Yamamoto Shizuka, Duchess Chair, twin of Yamamoto. She has hazel hair tied into a ponytail with a pink sakura clip, and she has brown eyes like Kaito. Shizuka's Chara, Hana, represents her desire to be as graceful as a flower. She has dirty blonde hair tied into pigtails with red roses, she had a red strapless dress with a rose tied at the side.

Kuniyuki Haru, Lord Chair, he has black hair and brown eyes.

Yamane Kira, Lady Chair. She has blonde wavy hair and she wears it with a red headband. Her Shugo Chara, Miyumi, represents her desire to be adored by everyone. Miyumi has a golden tiara with pink jewels, she has a strapless pink dress with pink ribbons, she wears pink ballet shoes.

"Amu-chi, don't be late today, H3 needs to practice an hour early!" Yelled Kira.

"Yeah, you were 20 MINUTES LATE last time. Scolded Shizuka.

H3 for Heavenly 3, which is a band that Shizuka, Kira, and I formed 2 years ago. We were a hit; we were almost more popular than Hoshina Utau. We all have stage names; Shizuka's stage name is Rose, because she is the most graceful out of the three of us. Kira's stage name is Star because she has the most energy out of the three of us. My stage name is Angel, because I have the most angelic voice. When we first started, we only did it to purify eggs but we had fun so

"Are you guys preforming today?" Asked Kaito.

"Yep, we'll be preforming at that Amusement park that Easter owns, Hoshina Utau will be opening for us!" Nodded Kira excitedly.

I was shocked.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Yelled Shizuka.

Shizuka is the only person that know about my past with the guardians, Ikuto, and Utau. Kira doesn't know, neither does Kaito.

"What's wrong Shizu-chi?" Asked Kira worried.

Before Shizuka was able to say anything I said something.

"What Shizuka is trying to say is today is going to be very interesting." I said.

Guardian's POV

"Wow, I can't believe they let you skip a grade Yaya, you're in High School now!" Said Rima.

"Yep, Tsukusa wanted the Guardians to be together so I got special permission!" Yelled Yaya.

"Looks like everyone's together, I am King of Hearts, Ikuto is King of Spade, Kukai is Prince of Hearts, Nagihiko is Prince of Spade, Rima is Queen of Hearts, Yaya is the Queen of Spades, and Utau is joker." Said Tadase.

"Hey guys, I'm preforming today at the Amusement park today, do you guys want to go watch?" Asked Utau.

"Sure!" We all Said.

At the performance

Amu's POV

"Can we change now, it's almost time for the show." Whined Kira.

"Fine." I said.

"My heart, unlock." Said the three of us.

"Chara Nari! Pretty Princess!" Yelled Kira. During her Character Transformation, Kira is wearing a golden crown, a yellow dress with ribbons and bows, she had yellow ballet flats, and she had a white fluffy cape. Her hair is into a princess bun.

"Chara Nari! Black Thorn." Said Shizuka. During the Character Transformation, Shizuka is wearing a circlet of roses, she had a strapless red dress with a silky red wrap. She had rose corsages on each hand. She had red ballet flats and her hair was still in a ponytail with a red rose clip.

"Chara Nari! Aurora Fantasy!" I said. When I Character Transform, I don't say Amulet anymore, I say fantasy. Akemi told me that I upgraded my Character Transformations. During my Characters Transformations with Akemi, I wear a white and light blue dress with ribbons and bow, I have angel wings like Utau, and I wear light blue flats with little wings on them. My hair is tied into pigtails with blue ribbons.

As we were walking back stage we bumped into Utau. When she saw me, she looked at me with a weird face, then said…

"Do I know you?"

Before I was able to say anything, Shizuka stepped in…

"Of course you do, we're one of the most popular idols in japan." Said Shizuka smirking.

"Eh, why you-"Said Utau before being cut off..

"Yo!" Said Kukai as he and the guardians walked in.

Immediately Shizuka and I dragged Kira away with us.

Utau's POV

"Hey guys." I said waving.

"Utau-chi was that H3? I can't believe you're preforming with them!" Yelled Yaya.

"Tch yeah, they're kind of rude, but doesn't Angel look familiar?" I asked.

"Well I guess we'll find out." Said Ikuto looking bored.

Amu's POV

_"Good evening everyone! Today we have some very special guest, but first please welcome Hoshina Utau!" Yelled the MC._

When Utau went up, she sang Heartful Song.

"Wow, what a wonderful lullaby it makes me really sleepy." Said Kira yawning.

"Hey guys, do you think we can switch songs?" I asked hoping they would agree.

"Eh, why?" Asked Shizuka.

I gave her a look, then she said…

"What song?"

Ikuto's POV

_"That was Hoshina Utau and her hit son Heartful Song. Next up is the one and only H3!" Yelled the MC._

Three girls came out, one with blonde hair, one with brown hair, and own with recognizable pink hair. When I saw the pink haired one, I immediately knew who it was.

"Hinamori… Amu." I whispered.

"What is it Ikuto-niisan?" Asked Tadase.

"It's nothing."

At first the guardians didn't recognize Amu, but then…

"Good evening everyone! Today we'll be singing Kokoro No Tamago, please enjoy!"

_ "Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ipaii aru no_

Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai watashi

Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii  
Iketeru to iwareteite mo  
Honto wa sonna demo nai shi  
Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon  
Puresshaa nanka hanenokete  
Sunao ni naritain dakedo na  
Kyara janai toka iwareta tte  
Watashi no kokoro unlock!  
Suddenly after that line, everybody's heart egg went._  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo_

Dare demo doko ka de negatteru  
Chigau jibun ni naritai to  
Dakara senobi wo shite mitari  
Hekondari mo surun da yo ne  
Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago  
Minna motteru hazu dakara  
Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai  
Negatibu haato ni rokku on!

Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
Shinpai shinakute ii  
Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan  
Ganbari suginai de  
Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
Otona ni wa wakannai  
Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan  
Machigatta tte ii

Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

Kitto  
Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ippai aru mon

Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai watashi."

__At the end of the song, everybody's heart egg went back to their owner, but they were somehow different. Even Yoru seemed more relaxed.

"Wow-nya, I feel more relaxed-nya."

I took a glance at the guardians and saw shocked faces.

"No way."Said Yaya.

"It can't be." Said Rima.

"Hinamori." Said Kukai.

"Amu…"I said.


End file.
